Lexington Fire Department (Kentucky)
This article refers to the city in Kentucky. For other places named Lexington, see Lexington Fire Department. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Fire Station 1 - 219 East Third Street :Engine 1 (08403) - 2015 E-One Typhoon (1500/980/20A/30B) :Ladder 1 - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/105' rear-mount) (SN#28097-01) :Mobile Air 1 - 1999 International / Pierce Mobile Compressor :District Commander 205 :Shift Commander 200 - :Mobile Command Unit - :Emergency Care 1 - 2015 International / Excellance Fire Station 2 - 1276 Eastland Drive Built 2017 :Engine 2 (08350) - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/1000/20F) (SN#24450-01) :Ladder 5 - 2008 Pierce Velocity (1500/200/100' rear-mount) :Emergency Care 8 - 2014 International / Excellance :District Commander 201 Fire Station 3 - 370 Merino Street Built 1920 :Rescue 1 - 2017 E-One Cyclone II walk-in :Special Operations Chief 230 - :Emergency Care 10 '- 2018 Freightliner / Excellance Fire Station 4 - 246 Jefferson Street Built 1904 :'Engine 4 '- 2004 Pierce Enforcer (1500/750/20A/30B) Fire Station 5 - 300 Woodland Avenue Built 1905 :'Engine 5 - 2004 Pierce Enforcer (1500/750/20A/30B) :Tower 2 - 2019 Seagrave Capitol DV0HCT (-/-/95' Aerialscope mid-mount) (SO#56233) Fire Station 6 - 501 South Limestone Street Built 1916 :Engine 6 (08244) - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (1500/750/40A/100B) :Emergency Care 7 - 2017 Freightliner / Excellance Fire Station 7 - 3315 Tates Creek Road Built 1963 :Engine 7 - 2016 E-One Typhoon (1500/980/20A/30B) (SO#140163) :Emergency Care 4 - 2018 Freightliner / Excellance Fire Station 8 - 1725 North Broadway Built 1964 :Engine 8 (08382) - 2014 E-One Typhoon (1500/980/20A/30B) :Emergency Care 3 - 2018 Freightliner / Excellance Fire Station 9 - 2234 Richmond Road Built 1966 :Engine 9 - 2016 E-One Typhoon (1500/980/20A/30B) (SO#140165) :Emergency Care 2 - 2017 Freightliner / Excellance Fire Station 10 - 1128 Finney Drive Built 1967 :Engine 10 (08402) - 2015 E-One Typhoon (1500/980/20A/30B) :Ladder 3 - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' rear-mount) :Emergency Care 6 - 2018 Freightliner / Excellance Fire Station 11 - 1626 Harrodsburg Road Built 1967 :Engine 11 - 2017 E-One Typhoon (1500/980/20A/30B) (SO#140713) :Emergency Care 12 - 2019 Freightliner / Excellance :District Commander 204 - 2016 Chevrolet Suburban Fire Station 12 - 399 Southland Drive Built 1958 :Engine 12 (08383) - 2014 E-One Typhoon (1500/980/20A/30B) (SO#138700) Fire Station 13 - 1432 Leestown Road Built 1952 :Engine 13 (08349) - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/1000/25F) :District Commander 203 - Fire Station 14 - 1530 Roanoke Road Built 1974 :Engine 14 '- 2017 E-One Typhoon (1500/980/20A/30B) (SO#140714) :'Emergency Care 5 - 2009 Freightliner / Excellance :Brush Truck 1 - 2004 Ford F-350 4x4 w/skid unit (250/250/20A) Fire Station 15 - 3308 Shillito Park Road Built 1975 :Engine 15 (08459) - 2016 E-One Typhoon (1500/980/20A/30B) (SO#140164) :Emergency Care 9 - 2014 International / Excellance Fire Station 16 - 3700 Man O War Boulevard Built 1983 :Engine 16 (08384) - 2014 E-One Typhoon (1500/980/20A/30B) :District Commander 202 :Mass Casualty Bus - 2010 International FC Mass Transport Unit Fire Station 17 - 4113 Winchester Road Built 1984 :Engine 17 - 2005 Sutphen (1500/1000/50F) Fire Station 18 - 7115 Richmond Road Built 1986 :Engine 18 - 2005 Sutphen (1500/1000/50F) Fire Station 19 - 3450 Huffman Mill Road Built 1998 :Engine 19 - 2005 Sutphen (1500/1000/50F) Fire Station 20 - 3001 Arrowhead Drive Built 2001 :Engine 20 - 2000 Pierce Dash (1250/1000) :Ladder 4 - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/105' rear-mount) (SN#28097-02) :Hazmat 1 - 2009 Pierce Velocity Fire Station 21 - 3191 Mapleleaf Drive Built 2001 :Engine 21 - 2019 E-One Typhoon (1500/980/20A/30B) (SO#142278) :Ladder 6 - 2010 Pierce Velocity (1500/200/100' rear-mount) :Brush Truck 2 (07203) - 2004 Ford F-350 4x4 w/skid unit (250/250/20A) :Emergency Care 11 '- 2014 International / Excellance Fire Station 22 - 4393 Clearwater Way Built 2007 :'Engine 22 (08248) - 2006 Pierce Dash (1500/1000/20A/30B) :Ladder Tower 7 (08253) - 2006 Pierce Dash (2000/200/95' mid-mount) Fire Station 23 - 5751 Briar Hill Road, Building #19 Built 2005 :Engine 23 (08245) - 2006 Pierce Dash (1500/1200/30A/90B Fire Station 24 - 2754 Magnolia Springs Drive Built 2019 :Engine 24 - 2019 E-One Typhoon (1500/980/20A/30B) (SO#142277) :Tanker 1 - 2019 E-One Cyclone (1000/3000) (SO#142024) Lexington Training Academy - Old Frankfort Pike Built 1969 :Hazmat 2 (08111) - 1999 International / Pierce Equipment Truck :Reserve Engine 31 - 1997 HME / Smeal (1250/750) (Ex-Engine 8) :Reserve Engine 32 - 1999 HME / Smeal (1250/1000) (Ex-Engine 2) :Reserve Engine 33 - 2000 HME / Smeal (1250/1000) (Ex-Engine 12) :Reserve Engine 34 - 1994 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 6) :Reserve Engine 35 - 1997 HME / Smeal (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 12) :Reserve Engine 36 - 1998 Pierce Dash (1250/1000) (Ex-Engine 16) :Reserve Engine 37 - 1986 Pierce Arrow (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 4) :Reserve Engine 38 - 1986 Pierce Arrow (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 5) Assignment Unknown :2006 Pierce Dash pumper (1500/1000) (Ex-Engine 8) :2000 HME / Smeal pumper (1250/750) (Ex-Engine 9) :2000 HME / Smeal pumper (1250/750) (Ex-Engine 15) :1999 HME / Smeal pumper (1250/750) (Ex-Engine 11) :1999 HME / Smeal pumper (1250/750) (Ex-Engine 7) :2000 Pierce Dash pumper (1250/1000) (Ex-Engine 21) :2005 Pierce Dash (2000/200/95' mid-mount) (Ex-Ladder 2) :'''Reserve Rescue 1 - '''2009 Pierce Arrow XT (Ex-Rescue 1) Retired Apparatus :2001 International 4700 Lo-Profile / Horton ambulance (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Lambton) :1999 HME / Smeal pumper (1250/750) (Ex-Engine 7) :1997 Pierce Dash aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) (SN#EA451) :1989 International S / Horton walk-in medium rescue (Sold to Irvine Fire Department) :1987 Pierce Arrow aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount ladder) :1983 Ford LS-9000 / American LaFrance pumper (1250/1000) (Sold to Estill County Fire Department) :1983 Ford LS-9000 / American LaFrance pumper (1250/1000) (Sold to Hargett Fire and Rescue) :1989 International S / Horton walk-in rescue (Sold to Irvine Fire Department) :1983 Ford L-9000/American LaFrance (1250/1000) :1981 Sutphen pumper (1250/750) :1977 Mack CF / 1993 Summit refurb (1000/500) :1977 American LaFrance pumper (1250/500) :1977 American LaFrance / 1993 Pierce Arrow / Summit (1500/500/54' Telesqurt) (Sold to Salyersville Fire & Rescue) :1974 American LaFrance 1000 Series pumper (1500/500) (Sold to Red Lick Fire Department) :1974 Ford L / 1985 Marion (-/-/50' TeleSqurt) :1973 Pirsch Ladder (-/-/85' mid-mount aerial) :1970 International FleetStar / Midwest-Boyer pumper (1000/1000) (Sold to Irvine Fire Department) :1970 Mack CF pumper (1000/300) (Sold to Maysville Fire Department (Kentucky)) :1968 Pirsch Quad (1000/-) (SN#2511) (Converted to 100' Mid-mount aerial) :1966 Kaiser / 1983 FD-Build (750/1100) :1965 Maxim pumper (1000/200) :1964 Pirsch (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :1963 Seagrave pumper (1000/300) (Sold to Quicksand Fire Department) :1959 Pirsch 41A pumper (750/200) (SN#2419) :1955 Maxim (750/200) :1954 Pirsch (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (Sold to Irvine Fire Department) External Links *Lexington Fire & Emergency Services *Lexington Professional Firefighters (IAFF Local 526) *Lexington Fire Station 20 *Lexington Rescue Company 1 *Lexington Fire Apparatus Station Map Category:Fayette County, Kentucky Category:Kentucky departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Kentucky departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Kentucky departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Kentucky departments operating Sutphen apparatus Category:Former operators of American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Pirsch apparatus